Fall protection devices are devices that assist in protecting users from falling off structures such as buildings. These fall protection devices seek to prevent a fall from structures by securing the user to anchors coupled to the structure such as the roof. Fall arrest devices are devices that protect users from experiencing forces on their bodies that may result in serious bodily injury or death. The fall arrest devices seek to minimize the forces of gravity by reducing the severity and duration of an impact force experienced during a fall event. These devices are often regulated by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) that function under a number of laws and regulations such as Title 29 of the Code of Federal Regulations. Further, industries standards may be provided by private, non-profit organizations such as the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). For example, guidance and testing parameters for fall protection and fall arrest devices are provided by the ANSI Z-359 Fall Protection Code.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.